Sem nome BB
by P Louise
Summary: “Você não entendeu. Eu disse que você simplesmente não me odeia tanto quanto parece” Não respondi. “Isso deve ser um não” “Na verdade, Bertrand, não sei ao certo o que era”
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: **Ainda sem nome (B/B)

**Descrição: **A vida da adolescente complicada chamada Beatrice. Descrita pela própria. A garota que não cansa de reclamar da própria vida a Deus. E parece que Deus nunca a escuta.

**Autora: **Psellia Louise Arion Quagmire

**Resumo: **"Você não entendeu. Eu disse que você simplesmente não me odeia tanto quanto parece"

Não respondi.

"Isso deve ser um não"

"Na verdade, Bertrand, não sei ao certo o que era"

**N/P **Hoje mesmo escrevi uma redação no colédio e uma amiga (Lais) disse que não gosta porque meus textos nunca têm fim, eu costumo terminar muito antes do desenlace da história. Bom, sei que a Lais não vai gostar, ela antipatizou com Desventuras em Série, mas, por ela, farei o possível para pôr um fim nesta.

Meu pobre Deus, estou atrasada. O senhor fará algo por mim ou prefere continuar assistindo? Parece que sinto seus olhos à minha volta. Quem sabe seja porque todos estão olhando para mim. Deus, eu sei que estou com uma aparência cômica, atrasada, plena sexta-feira, os livros quase caindo, mal tive tempo de arrumar o cabelo... O que (desculpe a palavra) diabos o senhor fará agora, amigo Deus?

Meus livros caíram. Deus, por que fazes isto? Não tens pena de minha pessoa? Eu, juntando livros no meio da calçada e... Afinal o que eu tava falando mesmo? Ah, esquece o senhor prefere me deixar sozinha. Deixa, Deus, eu me viro.

"Quer ajuda aí, Trice?" disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Eu sei quem é. Afinal, só existem duas pessoas que me chamam de "Trice". Minha professora de biologia e... ele. Meu bom amigo Deus, eu pedi que me ajudasse, se não o faz, não atrapalhe!

"Você por acaso me ouviu?" diz ele.

"Ouvi, Bertrand, ouvi. E não ache que me sinto mais feliz com isso!"

Sempre o Bertrand. Será que ele não cansa de me encher? Nem lembro quando foi, Deus, a primeira vez que ele apareceu. Além de o senhor ter me feito atrapalhada, ainda esqueceu de me dar uma caixinha de memória. Ah, sei. O senhor deve estar dando gargalhadas agora. Espere só, se estivesse no meu lugar... Um dia ainda vou rir, Deus, por último.

"Trice, se você se perdeu no vácuo, eu—"

"Pode ir embora? Ah, que pena. Esqueça de mandar lembranças, Bertrand"

"Certo, Trice, mas na verdade eu—"

"Beatrice pra você, Bertrand, Beatrice!" e saí andando com meus livros na mão.

Antipatizei com ele desde o começo. Rico e poderoso. Tendo várias garotas loucas por ele, vem justamente em mim, a, talvez, única que não gosta dele. Deus, ainda farei o senhor parar de rir dessa minha vida desgraçada!

Finalmente, o final da aula!

Chego em casa. O dia foi perfeito, fora a parte com o Bertrand. Mas em casa? Ah, bom amigo Deus. Estou começando a achar que o senhor não é nem bom, nem amigo!

"Ah, finalmente chegou a Beatrice!" será que era a minha _amada_ e _amável_ prima Rachel?

Tentei subir sem falar nada.

"Ah não, queridinha! Meu namorado vem jantar conosco hoje à noite e quero toda a família presente. Nem pense em deixar de ir!"

Não respondi e subi. No rosto da Rachel um sorriso estranho. Do tipo _eu-te-acho-ridícula-e-sou-demais_, mas que pra mim significava _eu-sou-uma-macaca-que-fugiu-do-circo-e-sou-tapada-demais-pra-me-tocar-disso_.

Noite. Meu chuveiro quente? Frio. Minhas melhores roupas? Sujas. Meu ódio? E preciso dizer, querido Deus? Tu deve tá aí, pensando _eu-tô-acabando-com-a-tua-vida_, dando gargalhadas. É engraçado, não é? Nossa, como é _hilário_!

"Beatrice! Desce já, ele chegou!"

Ah, claro. Devo ir até aí olhar a cara do infeliz que tem que aturar tua cara, Rachel. E—

Quase caí pra trás. Muito engraçado hein, amiguinho?

Bertrand. O Bertrand namora minha prima. Eu saí correndo prá cozinha. Tinha que escolher um lugar em que a Rachel não sentasse. Afinal, eles sentariam um ao lado do outro, certo?

Nossa, respondeu rápido, amigo Deus. Com um _errado_ bem grande tacado com força na minha testa. Do meu lado, Bertrand. Do outro lado da mesa, a um quilômetro de distância, Rachel, conversando com nosso primo Gustavo. Ah, Rachel, você não gosta do Bertrand. Tá namorando ele pra ficar rica, é? Pelo menos algo que temos em comum. Não a parte do golpe do baú. A parte de não gostar dele. Ai, Deus. Eu tenho que sair daqui.

"Me dêem licença, acho que já vou me deitar"

Ninguém respondeu. Como se notassem minha presença.

Saí da cozinha. Saí da casa. Sentei no capacho de entrada e fiquei olhando a rua. Deserta.

"Você é meio reservada, não?"

"Oi, Bertrand" respondi melancolicamente

"Posso sentar?"

"Se eu disser 'não' você me deixa em paz?"

"Se é o que você quer, eu posso ir embora"

"Vai, se preferir. Aí te livra da golpista da Rachel"

"Isso quer dizer que eu posso sentar?"

Não respondi. Ele sentou.

"Você é mais legal que a sua prima. Ela vive dizendo que quando a gente casar ela quer um vestido com uma saia enorme, uma mansão na praia, três filhos e—"

"Eu? Porque eu sou mais legão que ela?" perguntei desconfiada

"Você não se mostra interesseira. Todo mundo me trata bem esperando que eu goste delas e, um dia, as deixe ricas. Ao menos mostrando que não me suporta, você me faz perceber que você não quer nada. Eu sei que—"

"Que eu não te suporto?"

"Eu sei que você deve gostar um pouquinho de mim" corrigiu ele.

"Mas é muita cara-de-pau—"

"Você não entendeu. Eu disse que você simplesmente não me odeia tanto quando parece"

Não respondi.

"Isso deve ser um não"

"Na verdade, Bertrand, não sei ao certo o que era"

Me levantei e saí andando pela calçada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/P** Eu nunca soube se sou a favor de B/B ou B/L, então essa fanfic vai ser B/B, mas vou pôr uma pequena parte B/L. Quando eu terminá-la, talvez me prepare para escrever uma B/L.

Bertrand me seguiu. Ele continuou em silêncio, então eu preferi não falar nada também. Continuamos andando até cansarmos do silêncio.

"Beatrice, acho que eu não entendi"

"O quê?" perguntei rouca, devíamos ter passado muito tempo calados, mesmo...

"Você disse que não sabia—"

"Pois é, Bertrand. _Eu não sei_" e dizendo isso, parei de andar, sentei na calçada e voltei a olhar a rua.

"Por favor, Bertrand. Me deixa em paz"

Ele não respondeu, mas foi embora. Tá vendo, bom amigo Deus? Até ele é capaz de um pouco de compreensão!

Continuei observando a rua deserta, perdida em pensamentos. Até que vejo um vulto vindo na minha direção, à minha direita. Fecho os olhos e digo:

"Bertrand, vá embora, por favor"

Então abro os olhos e, ao olhar para ele, percebo que não era Bertrand, mas um garoto magro, cabelos e olhos castanho-claro, olhando assustado pra mim.

"Ah" digo eu. Deus, que vergonha. "Desculpe, achei que era o—" engoli em seco. "Enfim, desculpe"

"Não, não há problemas" diz o garoto com um pequeno sorriso. "Você parece estar perturbada—"

"Beatrice" digo eu, reproduzinho o pequeno sorriso.

"Me chamo Lemony" respondeu ele. "Bom, vou indo. Talvez nos encontremos novamente, Beatrice" e saiu.

Tive uma sensação estranha ao ver o Lemony pelas costas. Que seria, Deus?

Hoje é sábado. Ainda é muito cedo. Estou escovando os dentes. Minha imagem refletida no espelho está abatida.

"Beatrice, o café está pronto" minha mãe grita da cozinha.

"Não tô com fome" eu grito em resposta ao terminar de escovar os dentes.

Mas por que será que eu estou me sentindo tão desanimada? Alguma dica, amiguinho — uh — ah, esquece, não lembro mesmo. Quem sabe um dia eu faça um amigo mais importante. Ou que pelo menos eu lembre do nome.

**N/P** Credo, acabei de ter um pensamento repentino e assustador. Eu ia _matar o Lemony_ o.o Bom, esquece, não vou ser má a esse ponto .'

Me vesti e desci as escadas. Minha mãe me mostrou, significadaente, um prato de torradas. Não dei atenção e saí.

Parei no parque, duas quadras depois da minha casa. Gente jogando basquete, conversando, brincando. Procurei um banco vazio, mas não achei. Até que vi um em que estava apenas uma figura solitária e, cheguei a descobrir depois, extremamente mais desanimada do que eu. Me aproximei devagar, até notar lágrimas silenciosas rolando por sua face. Tive vontade de deixá-lo em paz com a própria dor, até reconhecer seu rosto.

"Lemony?" perguntei baixinho, chegando mais perto. Ele olhou pra mim, baixou os olhos e murmurou "Beatrice", tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu?" sentei a seu lado e perguntei. Como eu sou intrometica, mal conheço o garoto!

"Nada—" murmurou ele, olhando para o chão. Eu dou mesmo muito cara-de-pau, falei "Não parece que não foi nada—" gentil e curiosamente. "Pode me dizer, não tem problemas"

"Meus pais morreram" disse ele tristemente, finalmente me olhando nos olhos.


End file.
